


If It Makes You Happy

by RarePairGremlin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blankets, Bonding, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gifts, Growling, Laundry, M/M, Misunderstandings, More tags to be added, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Scenting, Sharing Clothes, Slow Burn, talking it out, unedited mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: Asahi's never known an Omega personally, as far as he's aware, that nests. Not until he moves in with Bokuto, who nestsa lot.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head and it stuck all day so I started it as a twitter thread fic. I'll finish it there and update it here after. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Asahi's roommate was not subtle, in any sense of the word. They're loud, energetic, enthusiastic about anything and everything, a bit of an idiot but that's okay it makes them all the more lovable (in his opinion anyway), and they're passionate about what they love. 

One of the things they clearly love, and it intrigues him, he's not afraid to admit it; to himself, is nesting.

When he'd agreed to move in with an Omega he'd expected them to be a little like the Omegas he's grown up around. Like Suga and Daichi. Sure, he gets that every Omega is different and he shouldn't assume anything but they're not the only examples of Omegas in his life. They're just the first ones he thinks of. 

To get back to the point he was making, he just wasn't expecting Bokuto to be so...

So /Omega/ when it came to the stereotypical tropes society expects of them. You know, the things that the older generations like to shove down your throat about proper behaviors and roles. Like Alphas being the sole providers and Omegas being soft and submissive. Or how Alphas are supposed to be big, tall and rough (he thinks of Hinata every time this comes up and he has to hide a snort as the description humorously does not match the short ball of sunshine Alpha) and Omegas should be stay at home parents and blah blah blah. He could go on forever but it would only annoy him so he'll stop while he's ahead. Not to say that there's anything wrong with anyone who does fit the classic image of the dynamic, not at all. He just doesn't agree with it being expected of them or they're seen as defective and unfit. It's a gross way of thinking that needs to stop.

Once again, going back to the point of his internal musings. 

Bokuto Koutarou does not outwardly fit the toxic, social views of an Omega. Neither does Daichi, Suga is on the fence. Outwardly. Inwardly, Daichi and Suga don't fit it at all. And he knew Bokuto from back when they met in High School through Volleyball. Which had been a bit of a deciding factor when he'd agreed to move in with them. Outwardly they also didn't fit the trope most tried to shove in your face and while he hadn't known them well then, he dumbly fell into the expectation that since his close friends were a lot like Bokuto in that way then Bokuto would be a lot like them inwardly too. It makes sense when he explains it to himself that way, but he still admits that he's an idiot for thinking it. 

He watched from where he sat at the shared desk, his eyes continuously going from the screen to the hovering Omega across the room. He's supposed to be working on his art history essay due in a few days but the cursor in his doc blinks accusingly at him. He looks away from it even as he scolds himself about not being able to ignore the assignment forever unless he _wants_ to fail. His eyes land on the nearly vibrating figure of Bokuto whose eyes are looking around the open space that is their living room and kitchen. Their eyes are as bold and intense as usual, something that took a long time to get used to, longer than he cares to admit, as they search for something. A hungry need in them makes the golden tone burn, turning them into a honey shade.

They haven't noticed his staring, yet, and he uses their instinct-driven distraction to watch them openly. He'll be embarrassed if (when) he's caught but it honestly makes him too curious to care sometimes.

They were nesting. He could tell by the way they acted. Their muscles hard and tense, nose flaring as they scented the air; testing, searching for things to take for reasons he may never know, and is too polite to ask even as the questions burn into the back of his mind like a brand.

He's never met an Omega, as far as he knows, that nests to the point that it's _obvious_ what their dynamic is.

His best friends rarely nest.

The only times he was aware of Daichi nesting was after their last game together at Karasuno and during the first week, they'd moved into their apartment. Which was understandable as Daichi had moved from a noisy, active home life into an empty quiet apartment.

And Suga. Suga hates nesting unless it's someone else doing it. It's a fact they'be been openly vocal about on numerous occasions; much to the judgment and dislike of the older generations. But Suga didn't care what they thought. He looked up to them for that.  
He wished he could be so open about things. Sometimes he is when the courage is there, but it's not very often.

Like now. He wants to just ask Bokuto about their nesting, be open and honest about his curiosity about it. But he's not sure if that would make them uncomfortable or come across as rude. Is it rude? Nests are a pretty personal thing so he'd say it is. But would Bokuto be offended? They're normally a very open person so maybe not? But he might also come across as weird for asking. Or it might sound perverted since he's an Alpha asking an Omega about something that can be considered an intimate thing considering-

A deep, burning blush immediately spread over his cheeks and down his neck as his mind shot straight into the gutter. Butterflies fluttered through his stomach so violently he felt momentarily nauseous. Giving his head a shake he forced his attention away from the wandering Omega a few feet away, ignored the scent of fresh rain beginning to seep through their scent patches into the air in soft whiffs, and stared hard at the very incomplete essay. 

He didn't realize he'd growled under his breath. Bokuto's eyes drifted to him and they tilted their head in his direction but he was too busy with dragging his mind from the perverted place it had dug itself into to notice. He also missed the way their expression went soft a gentle smile pulling their lips up into a grin as they watched him.

It always amused Bokuto how such a gentle giant with a sensitive, glass heart could glare so angrily at things when they're nervous or distracted. They'd nearly jumped out of their skin the first time they'd been on the other end of that glare, obviously assuming it was real. They'd overheard Daichi teasing the Alpha about it later though and Bokuto hasn't been afraid of the glare since. It still sent a chill through them sometimes, but they weren't scared of it.

Okay sometimes it still kinda made them tense but they knew Asahi well enough now it was fine. They're pretty sure Asahi would never glare at them like that intentionally. Hopefully. They admit they do some pretty stupid shit sometimes though...

With a deep sigh, Asahi tugged his hair from the bun he'd messily thrown it up into. Biting into the hair tie he raked his fingers through the tangled strands with a wince. His hair always tangled so easily, he had to start carrying a travel brush with him wherever he went. It was annoying but he couldn't see himself cutting it short again. Not anytime soon anyway.

Once he was mildly satisfied he flicked the hair sticking to his fingers away, mentally telling himself he'd vacuum them up later, even though he knows he'll forget, and twisted the strands up again in a loose, less messy bun.

He could feel Bokuto's gaze on him and he pretended to not be aware of it. The blush was evident on his cheeks and he felt impossibly warm under the spotlight their eyes shone on him. He tugged at the neck of his hoodie, creating a light breeze to cool the collecting sweat on his skin. He was suddenly very glad he'd decided against an undershirt. He'd be dying, burning from the inside out by now if he'd added the extra layer.

Bokuto swallowed against the dryness in their throat as Asahi's movement caused their spicy apple scent to spike the air and they breathed it in deeply, drinking it in like someone in risk of dehydrating. A shudder ran down their spine and they clenched their hands into fists tightly. A buzzing thrum flowed through their veins and they knew they had to get out of the room before the change in their scent was noticed. If they could feel it happening then Asahi would definitely notice it soon enough and Bokuto refused to leave their feelings open like that. Especially when they were still trying to figure out said feelings. 

Feelings are complicated. A hilarious statement coming from someone who can go through them at a whiplash rate on bad days. But true all the same.

Finally spotting the shirt they'd been searching for they practically dove for it, yanking it out from behind the pillow on the couch. It was a little too hard of a tug though and they knocked the pillow over onto the ground will a flip. Bending they grabbed it and went to replace it to its rightful spot when their eyes landed on the throw blanket. It had been smooshed into the crease of the couch and had been left there, forgotten.

The long-lost (an over-exaggeration, it had been missing maybe a few days at most), blanket didn't catch their attention because it had been found though. No. It captured and held his eyes like a predator to its prey because of the thick heavy scent embedded into the material.

Asahi had obviously fallen asleep on the couch recently and covered themself with the small blanket or laid on it. Normally they tried not to do things like that, wanting to respect the communal areas they shared by keeping it as scent free as possible. They'd even purchased neutralizing cleaners to avoid any accidental scenting. But it was bound to happen once in a while and neither minded very much when it did. Usually, they'd clean away the scent when it happened but Asahi either forgot or didn't realize he'd done it.

The later was more likely the case considering where Bokuto had found the blanket.

Worrying their lip between their teeth they spared a glance over their shoulder, watching the hard at work Alpha for a long moment. Swallowing against their still ridiculously dry throat, Bokuto clutched the blanket in their hands. Rolling and bundling it up as tightly and quickly as they could, tensing every time they made a noise. Anxiety surged through them as they hid the blanket behind the pillow they also decided to take, the back of it also smelling of ground cinnamon and fresh apples where it had touched the blanket. As if hiding a body and not a heavily scented item, they smoothed the shirt Kuroo had left for them over the bundle and had to stop themself from bolting to their room. 

It was difficult not to. Their legs shook and their back remained stiff the whole way but they managed to keep a calm, or so they'd thought, walk to their room.

Once inside the privacy of their space though, Bokuto released the breath they'd been holding with a gasp. Their lungs ached from holding their breath and they felt warm everywhere. Droplets of sweat broke out over their skin and they groaned as they slid down their door, eyes closing slowly.

The pillow and shirt fell from their tight grasp and Bokuto pulled the blanket over their head. It bunched up and fell around them unevenly but they didn't care. Pulling their knees up they hugged them and leaned a cheek on one. Their breaths evened out eventually, every inhale dragging the comforting scent of their roommate deep into their lungs. 

When Bokuto felt themself begin to drift, body feeling heavy and muscles lagging with each movement, they forced themself to their feet.

Pulling the blanket off their face so they could see properly, Bokuto blinked and squinted toward their nest. It held more than they would consider comfortable on a normal day. But this week had been long and exhausting. On top of everything, their heat cycle was close, though the suppressants prevented it from actually happening they still felt some of the symptoms, and they were in the full swing of preheat.

Nothing felt comfortable enough and their skin felt like it was crawling anytime someone unfamiliar got too close. They were also hyper-aware of the scents from those close to them, clearly, since they just stole a blanket from their own living room, all because it smelled like the Alpha they may or may not have a crush on. Leaning more on the may than the may not. They choose not to dwell on it for too long. It gives them a headache to listen to their own inner ramblings and bickering. Their inner voices are confusing and exhausting.

With wobbly limbs, Bokuto picked up the discarded shirt and pillow. They toed off their sweats as they walked toward their nest, kicking it away without a second thought before carefully stepping into the mess that looked like a bed bath and beyond had thrown up on their floor. 

The base of it was actually their mattress. Bokuto's mom had gotten tired of the near heart attacks they'd given her whenever they'd gone 'missing' from their room in the night. They'd actually just been sleeping under their bed, balled up in a collection of spare blankets and sheets. Eventually their mother had asked if they'd be more comfortable without a bed frame and after trying a few nights without one they'd never used one again. They couldn't explain it at the time, why it felt so much more comfortable just spreading out without the restrictions the edges of a bed off the ground gave, but their mother knew. She'd suspected since then what their dynamic would be and it was no surprise at all to her when their first heat had hit.

They were grateful for the support and love their mom had given them. Not once did she ever make Bokuto feel incapable or lesser. She encouraged everything they set out to do and every dream they ranted about. Listening to them with openness and adoration, giving them her full attention no matter what she'd been doing every time. 

Settling down into the nest, Bokuto was careful not to disturb anything too much. They were particular and a little obsessive over how their nest needed to be. It's why very few were allowed to be near it. Hell, it had taken nearly the entirety of Kuroo and their high school friendship before they'd let the other Omega sit in it with them. Kuroo had gotten to close once and it still embarrasses Bokuto over how they'd growled and snapped at Kuroo about it.

They were chill about it, but it was still embarrassing to think back on.

Replacing the pillow they slept on with the one from the couch they altered the layout slightly with a slowness that was unusual for them. The shirt that smelled softly of Kuroo, a clean, brisk smell of naturally dried clothes and grassy fields, just the barest hint of earth was laid flat out next to the pillow. Leaning in Bokuto gave it a quick sniff, humming in satisfaction at how the smell of Asahi and Kuroo's scents mixed. It left them feeling safe and the pull of sleep made them fall the rest of the way into the nest. It wasn't perfect yet but it was enough for now.

Plucking at the edges of the blanket until it covered their chest as much as the short material could, they buried their nose into it and curved their body into a ball. Closing their eyes in a flutter they forced their breaths to slow. Their nose picked up on the additional, dulled scents of a few teammates and their mom from the other items buried in the nest and they smiled into the soft blanket.

As they drifted, body melting into the plush comfort beneath and around them, a slow rumbling vibrated their chest. Their own purring lulled them the rest of the way into sleep.

In the other room, Asahi continued to stare down the hall in confusion and mildly irritating worry. He's sure Bokuto was fine, but the way they'd left had been quick and sudden enough that his brain raced through thought afterthought of what could have happened to make them run off the way they had.

Their essay was a lost cause at this point. He still had a few days to finish it, thankfully, but he definitely wasn't going to be able to do anything else with it tonight.

With a huff, he double-checked that the doc had saved before closing it and shutting the computer down. Spinning in the chair he faced the direction Bokuto had disappeared, leaning his chin on his elbow as he listened to the hum of the computer drone on for a minute until it finally turned off, leaving the apartment washed in still silence.

His ears popped as he swallowed audibly, debating on whether or not to check on Bokuto.

Dragging his gaze from the hall he searched the space with interest. His worry melted away as he cataloged what was missing. A smirk spreading over his lips every time he noticed something taken from its place.

It's become a bit of an 'eye spy' game whenever Bokuto starts nesting. It's also helped him determine the changes in Bokuto's moods, with the helpful hint not so casually or quietly whispered to him from Kuroo. Thankfully Bokuto hadn't been the one to overhear the 'advice' the Omega had given him when they'd helped them move in. Suga had given Kuroo a swift chop to their side and he'd snorted into his hand while also giving them a look of apology. He knew how much Suga's chops hurt. He's been the victim of them more times than he can count, or remember. He'd been thankful that Suga and Kuroo's bickering had changed the subject but now he kind of wished he'd heard a bit more of the 'advice'.

Only kind of though. And he'd never, ever, admit as much to anyone. His heart couldn't take the embarrassment to that admission.

He counted four missing things from the room. Two pillows, the shirt Kuroo had hidden behind the pillow to mess with Bokuto, and the throw that his mom had given them as a housewarming gift. He'd fallen asleep with it the night before last and-

Pausing his thoughts raced forward too fast for him to follow. It took him a few minutes to catch up and he rose from the chair with a creak. Silently padding across the short space from the desk to the couch he pressed his fingers into the crease of the couch in search of the blanket. Not finding it there he twisted and sat down, his head turning to glance into the hall again.

He'd slept with the blanket. And he'd forgotten to wash it. It would no doubt _reek_ of him as he had no control over his scent when he slept, and they took it anyway.

Unsure what they meant he fought off the blush creeping its way up to his neck. Fidgeting he rose and strode to his room. He ignored the way his hands shook as he yanked his hair from the bun again, using his fingers to shake the strands out and rolling the tie up his wrist so he wouldn't lose it.

He spared a glance at Bokuto's door as he reached his own, his hand tightening around the knob while his eyes bore holes into their door. With a quick inhale he twisted his door open and stumbled inside, full intent on going to sleep and convincing himself that Bokuto was fine. If they were still acting a little odd tomorrow he'd allow himself to worry.

It still took him hours to drift into a light sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Bokuto seemed normal for the next few days, a bit fidgety at times, quiet others, but nothing too far out of normal that Asahi's worries were fueled. So he held back his voice and never asked, also telling himself that if they wanted to talk then Bokuto's the kind of person who wouldn't hold back, they'd speak up. 

It took almost a week for the items to be returned to their place which was a little unusual but for someone who didn't fully understand nesting Asahi shrugged it off. He did, however, notice that the blanket was the last item to make its way from Bokuto's room to the couch. It was both adorable and embarrassing. 

Adorable because it appeared as if they'd tried to hide it where they'd found it. 

He'd slumped into the couch after class the day it was returned and he'd grunted as he’d landed on a lump. Pulling it out he'd been smacked with Bokuto's scent, his no longer noticeable within the fibers as if they'd replaced his with theirs by purposely scenting it. He'd turned a brilliant red and laid the blanket over the armrest on the opposite side to where he sat. 

It was also embarrassing because he didn't know what it all _meant_.

Did they dislike his scent? Is that why they took it and got rid of his? Or did they like the way he smelled? If so, why was that far more embarrassing than them disliking it!?

Choosing to try and not dwell on his confused musings, he'd gone to his room. Thankfully, he'd made it there and was closing the door as Bokuto arrived home so he wasn't caught with a tomato-red face. He wouldn't have been able to look them in the face without looking guilty or flustered.

He couldn't avoid them forever though. They lived together after all and their schedules worked well enough side by side that half their free time coincided. They also have a lot of the same mutuals and close friends, thanks to their history in Volleyball, so a large portion of their shared rather confusing at times, emotions over a silly thing like a scented blanket.

He'd brushed aside invitations to any social gathering involving Bokuto and their invites alone with excuses about assignments and deadlines and work. There was once when he'd been drowning in his own thoughts that he even pretended to be asleep when they'd knocked. He felt particularly guilty over that one, especially when he'd heard their sigh through the door and then their retreating steps followed by the barest creak of their own door closing behind them.

Asahi knew he had to apologize somehow, he just didn't know how to. It's not like he voiced why he was brushing them off so they didn't understand why he doing it and Bokuto's not as dumb as people assume them to be. They had to have figured out or have almost figured out what he's doing by now. 

The idea of apologizing without actually apologizing came to mind, but again, how to do it. A gift sounded right, but it would have to be something inconspicuous. It couldn't just be out of nowhere, that would seem too suspicious. It also couldn't be something too small or trivial. Though they didn't know why he did and he felt ridiculous for even feeling embarrassed about it now.

They live together. Bokuto is clearly an Omega who enjoys the scents of their friends and he'd like to consider themself close enough friends for such things like sharing scented items. It wasn't so out of normal that it should bother him as much as it had. So something small just wasn't good enough in his opinion. They deserved better than that especially since they hadn't done anything wrong. Not really.

He'd been so inside his own head again he didn't head the gentle knock on his door. He was laying flat over his bed, phone in front of him as he absently scrolled through gift suggestions in terrible web articles. The song that's been in his mind was vibrating his lips as he hummed the tune.

Another knock at his door perked the attention of his ears and he tilted his head toward it, thumb freezing on the screen as his eyes blinked wide. He hadn't expected them to slowly open his door and peek around the edge of it, looking a lot like a toddler sneaking into their parent’s room at a god awful time of the morning just to see if they woke them before bounding in and tackling their unsuspecting parents.

The snorting giggle fell past his lips before he could stop it and Bokuto blinked owlishly at him. Hiding his smile behind his hand he coughed into his palm, trying to stifle the amusement before it grew but they weren't helping.

They inched more into his room, their nose appearing over the edge of the door and he could see the slight pink to their cheeks. He couldn't see their mouth yet but he /knew/ they were smiling impishly at him.

Sitting up he turned his phone screen off and pressed his back to the wall. Scooting his butt over he pulled his feet up under him as he motioned shyly for them to come in.

They stared at him for a moment, face going blank as their gaze searched his. He offered them a warm, slightly wobbly, smile. He tucked his hair behind his ears, rubbing his wrist in search of the hair tie only to find it annoyingly missing. Inwardly sighing he ignored the annoying urge to play with his hair as Bokuto finally stepped into his room.

Bokuto didn't sit down like he'd motioned for them to do, instead remained on the far side of the room. They shuffled on their sock-clad feet and rubbed their arm awkwardly and his guilt built. They looked unsure and he knew it was his fault. 

Wanting to make them feel comfortable he patted the spot directly next to him as he tried to make his smile more inviting. Whether he achieved that it made himself look constipated he doesn't know but they hesitantly inched toward him until their legs bumped the edge of his bed. 

He remained silent as they knelt on the mattress and crawled over to him, twisting and sitting for a long moment before scooching close. Their shoulders bumped and he flushed as a whiff of their scent floated to his nose. He breathed it in and held it before exhaling in a sharp clearing of his throat. 

They stared at him and he gave in to the urge to touch his hair, taking a hand through it to push it all to one side of his head where he combed through the tangled strands. 

He flicked his gaze from them to his lap, unsure where he wanted to look as he struggled to decide on what to say. His plans of an apology gift slightly ruined by the impromptu hangout. 

Opening his mouth he urged himself to say something, anything to get rid of the deafening silence between them but Bokuto beat him to it. 

"Did I do something wrong?"

It was his turn to freeze and blink owlishly at the other. His brow creased a bit as he opened and closed his mouth, head gently shaking. They hadn't but he had no logical explanation for his behavior. So he had no idea what to say as a flat 'no' would lead to questions he had no answers to. 

"You're avoiding me," they stated bluntly, their face remained expressionless and he changed the shake of his head to a nod. "Can... Can you tell me why?" 

Asahi glanced at his lap, breaking the eye contact they'd had and missing the hurt look that crossed Bokuto's face before they could stop it. 

Biting into his lip Asahi began combing his fingers through his hair again. They slipped into another silence as he fought through the broken strings of his thoughts, trying to put them together like a puzzle without a guide in order to give them _something_. 

When they sighed, sliding off the bed to leave he spat out the first thought that popped from his brain to his mouth, not hearing his words until they were already echoing off his wall back at him. 

"You nest a lot!" 

_Wow. Amazing Azumane. Such a great response. Totally fixed the problem. Daichi would be so proud of you._

His face bloomed into different shades of pink and red as he choked on air. 

Bokuto no longer looked expressionless, they looked utterly defeated. They curled in on themself from where they sat on the edge of his bed. Their hair was down and it hid some of their eyes from his view as they half-glared at him over their shoulder but he could feel the burning heat beaming from them. 

Choking again he began frantically waving his hands, stuttering out words in a hoarse voice. He didn't mean it the way it sounded. Hell, that hadn't even been something he'd meant to say! It just fell out in a moment where his filter malfunctioned and he definitely owed them a big, obvious apology gift now. All previous ideas nowhere near enough after _that_ blunder. 

Words were spilling over his lips without permission and he could hear the sound of metal against ground as he dug his own grave. 

They relaxed, looked into their lap, as he stumbled over himself. He was thankful that the murderous look wasn't directed at him anymore, his words coming out a little smoother once it was off of him, but now he couldn't see how they were feeling. He could smell the negativity in their scent though, strong enough that the scent patch over their glands did nothing to mute it. 

Fear. Anger. What he could only think to describe as embarrassment and sadness lingering under the other scents. It was bitter and clung to his nose and tongue with every breath he took. 

Finally shutting up, he did the only thing he could think of in his moment of panic and need to calm them and himself, down. 

Leaning forward he yanked his shirt over his head, shivering as the air instantly attacked his warm skin, and tossed it in their direction, making sure that the material draped over their head. He froze, back going so stiff it cracked, as they shot up sitting straight as a board and just as still. A soft gasp had been forced from their lungs and he heard the funeral music play in his mind, the final shovel-full of his grave complete. He was a dead man. 

Scent attacking someone like this wasn't okay without consent. He's done it for Suga and Daichi, even once for Tsukishima when they'd asked him to when he'd found them freaking out before a game. But never, not once, has he ever done it on pure reaction and /never/ did he think he'd do it to someone outside that small circle.

His face was pale, cold-sweat stuck to his skin making it feel tacky and gross. He was barely breathing, just waiting for them to react. 

He wanted to reach out and take the shirt back. Wanted to apologize (he has so much to apologize for) for what he'd just done but nothing came out of his throat except for wheezing air and his fingers twitched uselessly, his hands hanging in the air in front of him. They trembled and he officially felt like the biggest jackass in the world. 

When Bokuto's head began to turn toward him he felt the remaining pieces of his soul leave his body. Pulling the shirt off their head until they gripped it tightly in their lap, Bokuto turned their head, then their body until they were sitting firmly on the bed again, half-facing Asahi. 

"Wha-" 

" **I’m sorry**!" 

They blinked at each other and Bokuto quirked a brow at him. Gulping, Asahi repeated the apology in a hushed tone as he lowered his hands into his lap, trying to hide their shaking though Bokuto watched them so they saw it anyway. 

Flicking their eyes up at him their face twisted up. They looked more confused than ever but at least they weren't ripping him to shreds. 

Steeling himself as much as he could, which wasn't much given the hole he'd effectively thrown himself into, Asahi repeated the apology a third time, taking a steadying breath before continuing.

"I didn't mean it the-the way it sounded. I swear!" He promised, raising his hand’s palms up when Bokuto huffed through their nose, clearly not believing him. 

"I-I only meant, um. I meant..." needing to look away from the intensity of their gaze he closed his eyes and rushed through the admission. He'd already screwed up beyond belief so what did it matter if he embarrassed himself now? It wouldn't come close to what he'd just done to them. 

"I meant it like an 'it makes me curious' kind of way. Not-not a bad way." 

"Curious?" 

Peaking an eye open he squinted through it at them. They still looked confused but they moved to sit on the bed more, bringing both legs up onto it and bending their knees up. Nodding, Asahi turned so he was facing them, sitting against his pillows as he opened both eyes to meet theirs.

"Uh, heh. Yeah... I-It makes me curious. Sorry if that sounds weird," he whispered as he rubbed his neck. "I just... I don't know other Omegas who... Who uh..." 

"Nest?" they offered and he nodded. 

They titled their head and averted their eyes, face softening and demeanor relaxing as they thought about what he'd said. He slumped back against the pillows, leaning his weight into them. As he waited for Bokuto to speak again he began twirling some of his hair around a finger, pulling the strands until they went pin-straight and letting them go so they bounced back into the slight wave again. He could hear the sink in the kitchen dripping, the sound echoing through his open door and interrupting the tension thickening in the air.

His mouth was dry and he wished he'd made himself the cup of tea he'd craved earlier but he'd been avoiding Bokuto then and with them at home he hadn't been ready for a confrontation.

A smirk quirked his lip up as he watched Bokuto, who seemed to still be processing his words. Their eyes had this far away look in them but at least their body wasn't tensed. Before they looked as if they were ready to bolt at the slightest scare or too quick movement. A blush crept up his cheeks when he noticed that they still gripped his shirt tightly.

Feeling a little exposed he shuffled around until he pulled one of his pillows around to cover his chest. Hugging it he tried to make it look more like a comfort thing rather than him covering himself, not that they were paying attention to him.

Quietly clearing his throat he tried not to stare at them but it was becoming increasingly difficult not to. The minutes ticked by and still, they said nothing. They looked a little statuesque, eyes unblinking, body still. No matter how many times he forced his eyes off them they continued to slide right back.

"Do you mind my nesting?"

The words had been spoken so softly he barely registered that he'd heard them.

When golden eyes landed on his he blinked, straightening his back and shook his head before just as softly as they had, told them that no, he didn't mind.

Bokuto nodded once and scratched at the back of their head, eyes glancing to the side then coming back to his. A barely-there smile brightened their face and he felt a surge of relief flow through him. Their scent was less bitter, more gentle even though it still held tones of the negative emotions he'd made them feel. He expected that, but it made him feel like he could breathe easier knowing they were beginning to calm down.

"Are you sure?" they pressed, voice stressed.

He picked up on the sharp spike of fear in their scent again as he nodded firmly. When they appeared to still be unsure whether or not to believe him he asked, "Does it make you happy?"

They nodded, head bobbing quick enough it brought a soft smile to his lips. Bokuto returned the smile as their hands began rolling and twisting his shirt, fingers tightening in the material, and smoothing over it. He pretended not to notice.

"Does it help you relax?"

"Yeah. It helps with... Everything."

He frowned a bit at the explanation, not understanding. He bit his tongue though, holding back the crashing waves of questions rolling over his tongue. It wasn't the time or place to bother them with something that was so clearly a sensitive topic to them. Or it wasn't and he'd gone and made it a sensitive topic. That was a question he stored away for later, saving it for a day when he makes less of an ass of himself.

"Then I don't mind. As long as it makes you happy, it's fine. Ok?"

"Kay."

Sighing out he gathered his hair and twisted it behind him, mentally cursing the hair ties that keep disappearing on him. He was happy that he and Bokuto got to talk at least. He still owed them something though, to make up for his behavior.

_Maybe they'd like dinner? Daichi always forgives me when I cook for him…_

"Oh, yeah!"

His attention snapped back to them and he noticed the pink back in their cheeks. Confused he watched as they rolled the sleeve of their sweater up one arm, revealing his hair tie.

"There you are you fucker!"

Bokuto passed the tie over with barely contained laughter and Asahi realized his internal words had actually been external. Groaning he slid a hand down his face to cover his embarrassment. He smiled though, the sound of their laughs were welcomed and their scent grew bright. 

Bokuto admitted the tie was the main reason he'd knocked on Asahi's door, knowing how annoyed the Alpha got whenever one went missing. Chuckling he nodded and thanked them, asking where it had been found. They grew quieter, shrugging as they said they'd found it in their laundry when they'd been putting their clothes away. It sounded odd to him but he's found them in odder places so he thanked them again and pulled his hair back into a ponytail.

They chatted for a few more minutes, moving to sit next to each other against the wall again when Bokuto wanted to show him a video from the game they'd played a few days prior. He felt a stab of guilt at that as he was supposed to have gone to that game, but it had been during one of his legitimate excuses so it wasn't actually his fault he'd missed it. 

He completely forgot he was shirtless again as he leaned into Bokuto's side to watch the screen with interest. Bokuto, however, was all too aware of the Alpha's bare skin. They could smell them everywhere, which made sense considering where they were, but it still affected the Omegas senses more than it should. Their heat cycle was over and they weren't in the emotional stage of post-heat anymore, but being so close to Asahi made them feel as if they were still suffering through the symptoms.

The hairs on their arms where Asahi brushed against stood on end. Their nerves were on edge and they were hyperaware of every move and noise Asahi made.

With Asahi's attention on the screen of their phone they turned their head and dared a swift inhale of their hair. They felt like a creep again but they couldn't help it.

Asahi smelled wonderful. Even their shampoo complemented but didn't overshadow their natural scent. It was no wonder Kenma once admitted that Asahi 'smelled good enough to bite'. Then again, Asahi smelled like Kenma's favorite food so that comment could be taken several ways.

When the Alpha laughed, the sound deep and amused, Bokuto had to bite their tongue, using the pain as a distraction from the shudder and groan they almost did. Swallowing they nodded, agreeing with whatever Asahi had just said without hearing the words he spoke. When Asahi turned to look at him he felt his whole body hum to life, a shockwave that shot through him from head to toe in dizzying speed. Obviously noticing the change in him Asahi asked if they were okay and nodding quickly, too quickly, Bokuto made up a story about having work to do.

"Oh. Okay. Did you need any help?" Asahi offered. Early he didn't want to see Bokuto but now that they were there he didn't want them to leave.

With a shake of their head, the action so hard their hair swung almost violently, Bokuto slid off the bed. They were nearly out the door when they paused, gripping the edge of the door so tightly their knuckles were white. Leaning back they asked if he wanted to have a movie night tomorrow and Asahi released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Sounds good. I can grab snacks on the way home? My treat."

"Yes please!" Bokuto grinned letting out a loud whoop as they closed the door.

Snorting, Asahi leaned on his knees as he grinned. They really were too cute sometimes.

Bokuto was halfway down the hall before they realized they still had Asahi's shirt in their hand. Torn between returning it or hiding in their room they chose to hide in their room. Too much had been going on and there was no way they could face Asahi now. Not when their scent could give away their growing crush. 

They were so screwed. 

Balling the shirt up, Bokuto tiptoed to their room and placed it in the laundry basket with their clean clothes. The scent on it would mingle with their own if left there long enough and that thought made them smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Bokuto taking his shirt hadn't gone unnoticed long. But, when he did notice, it bothered him less than when they'd taken the blanket. Which didn't make any sense. It should have bothered him just as much if not more, but laying in bed later that night, falling asleep to the droning sound of his fan, he smiled to himself. His eyes drifted closed and he slipped into a dreamless void, waking to the feeling of contentedness.

They seemed a little fidgety when they'd eaten breakfast together before class but they were talkative and grinning, acting more normal than they had been lately so Asahi let it go. He also didn't ask for the shirt back. In the back of his mind, he knows it's more than likely in their nest, a thought that makes him feel warm and sweaty, but he forced himself not to overthink it.

It was going well too, his not thinking too hard or long on the new development until the shirt reappeared in his laundry. That in itself wasn't unusual. It wasn't what left his breath hitching and nerves singing to life. The culprit for his body suddenly going haywire was the disappearance of his _favorite_ sweater. It was his Karasuno one and he knew it was missing because he always, _always_ , hung it up where he could see it every time he opened his closet. Call him nostalgic, but the sight of it, the memories it brought forth gave him some extra pep to his step and left him in a good mood. For someone who's not such a morning person, it was an added boost to his day.

And it was gone. The shirt Bokuto had taken, well, technically he gave it to them, was in its place. Don't get him wrong he honestly didn't mind them taking it. Especially since he'd already told them he was okay with their nesting habits, it just caught him off-guard. He would have asked them about it but he didn't want to embarrass them again and as he'd already said, he was okay with it. It also opened up a whole new avenue of questions about their nesting that left him dizzy.

Why his things? Is it just a platonic thing? Does his scent comfort them somehow? Does he remind them of someone else? Is it just because the things they're using are soft?

He had too many unanswered questions and was too nervous to openly ask them. It was a him problem, he knew that, but that didn't change the fact that he'd find himself thinking about it again and again in the coming days.

The sweater took almost twice as long as the shirt's absence to make its way back into his closet. In the pocket of it was a messily written note (honestly it was probably Bokuto's normal chicken scratch but it was terrible so he hoped not) about how the sweater had gotten mixed up in their laundry and they'd only just gotten around to folding it. A word was scribbled out and beneath it was an even messier 'sorry!'. He had to squint and lean in close to be able to read it and he snorted a sharp laugh when he finally made out the word, his head shaking slowly as he grinned.

It was obvious from how heavy their scent was on the sweater that it hadn't simply been in their laundry. Not their clean laundry anyway. They both use neutralizer detergent so if it had been in Bokuto's clean clothes, even for as long as a month, their scent would barely be noticeable. It smelled as if they'd been wearing it since they took it.

Of course, that thought didn't help the buzzing his mind had been doing. In fact, it only doubled the questions and left him lost in his thoughts during class or when he was supposed to be working on assignments. It started out in short bursts and he'd notice on his own, snapping himself out of it but the times he slipped into his mind grew more frequent. His boss caught him a few times absently staring off into space and they'd scolded him about it. Nicely, but it was a scolding. Even a few classmates had noticed him spacing out during classes and asked if he was alright. He'd told one he was fine even if his face said otherwise. The other though, the other he asked for advice. It took him nearly an hour to stutter and whisper through the story, but he was able to ask in the end.

Yaku had listened intently, seeming more interested than he'd have expected them to be, as they sipped their coffee. They'd walked to the campus coffee stand together and then decided to sit further away from the quad, choosing a spot where Asahi likes to sit and people watch as he sketches. 

Sometimes it's what people were wearing, sometimes their expressions. Once in awhile, he'll focus more on the scenery, but more often than not it's the people that capture his attention.

He felt comfortable talking to Yaku about what was happening as Yaku personally knew Bokuto and they've gotten close through a few classes they shared. He considered them one of his close friends, not as close as Suga or Daichi, but almost as close. So he was glad they didn't tease him or tell him he was being odd about the whole thing, being creepy or thinking way too much on something that a lot would consider trivial.

Instead, they offered a few insights into the Omega. They told him things that he guessed Kuroo would have eventually told him but in a lewder or joking manner. They spoke evenly, seriously, and didn't make him feel flustered or embarrassed about it or his curiosity over nesting. Yaku did slip in a few teasing remarks near the end of the conversation but they made him laugh instead of blush. It felt good to talk it out and they parted ways a few hours later, promising to grab a coffee and chat again soon.

"Hopefully not about nesting and scenting next time," they winked and waved as they backed away.

Chuckling he nodded in agreement and waved them off, watching them spin and walk away before turning in the opposite direction, heading for home with a semi-solid plan and a soft skip to his steps.

He'd noted that Bokuto has been a little off again recently but he'd expected it. They still played Volleyball and nationals were coming up so they were under a little more stress now. Nothing they couldn't handle but the kind of heaviness that came with it all added up after a while. To even the most experienced players it can be a lot.

Asahi had also noticed that the Omega hadn't taken anything of his in a while. The last thing they'd borrowed had been another of his sweaters, this one a button-up he'd worn to a night out with classmates he'd finished a project with in celebration of finally finishing the damn thing. He'd forgotten it in the bathroom when he'd come home late and it was gone by morning when he'd gone to grab it.

That had been a few weeks ago. The shirt made its way back into his room as it always did. Without him knowing until he found it and as always, it was drowned in Bokuto's scent. 

There were no notes with excuses about mixed up laundry after the third time it had happened. He never questioned them about it or pointed it out, didn't make offhanded remarks, or change the way he treated them. He did finally apologize for how he reacted that one time. His guess on food making up for it had been correct and he'd nearly burst from suppressed laughter over how much drooling they'd done when he'd told them to order whatever they wanted. His wallet hurt afterward, but it had been a fun night out so he didn't mind too much. He was also used to Daichi's appetite so he wasn't surprised that Bokuto's nearly rivaled Daichi's. He still remembers the barbeque shenanigans after training camp in his final year too. When Kuroo nearly killed them for stealing their meat straight off the grill.

They still weren't as bad as Noya though. _Never_ again would he offer to let them order whatever as his treat. How someone so small could eat _so much_ he'd never understand. It was almost horrifying seeing how much food they could pack away in one sitting.

He was home before he realized it, muscle memory carrying him up the steps to their door and key being pushed into the lock. He paused as his wrist twisted, the sound of the lock turning echoing through the stillness of the hall. Blinking, he shook his head to ward away the thoughts provoking him again. He had a small mission and he needed to do it before Bokuto got home or else he wouldn't have the guts to do it until tomorrow. And if he put it off till then he might lose the nerve Yaku helped him build.

Pushing the door open he kicked his shoes away messily and slipped his feet into his house slippers as he dropped his bag to the floor and shucked off his jacket. He flung it lazily over the bag instead of hanging it up. Deciding to do it after he walked with determination to his bedroom, the backs of the slippers smacking against his feet with dull thuds.

He threw his door open too hard and it smacked against the wall. Wincing he flushed, his heart skipping to his throat for a moment. Shivering he shuddered out a breath and pushed forward with the plan. Ignoring the flustered shakes his hands were doing he searched through his laundry basket for something acceptable. He debated on going through the basket of clothes he'd already worn but that sounded like too much so he settled for something freshly washed.

Picking out a T-shirt he wore often enough that Bokuto would recognize it by sight, he straightened. Sucking in a deep breath to steady himself, Asahi brought the material to his face and rubbed against it. He didn't do it for too long, just long enough to make it smell as if he'd worn it recently, not scenting it purposefully.

Once satisfied he gave it a sniff and nodded even as the blush on his cheeks bloomed, spreading too quickly for him to stop it. Swallowing against the tightness in his throat he clutched the shirt and ridiculously slowly slid his feet across the floor until he could peak around his door frame. The slippers made too much noise so he -

shook them off. Glancing back and forth he made sure that Bokuto hadn't come home early. Their practice should be going on for at least another half hour, and they were infamous for getting teammates to stay longer, so he assumed he had a lot more time. But he checked anyway. No harm in double-checking after all.

When he was sure he was the only one home he spun out of his door and let his back smack against the wall noisily. His last tactic in making sure he was alone. The last time he made a noise like that Bokuto had poked their head out seconds later and asked if he was alright. That time, he'd stubbed his toe and most definitely wasn't alright. They'd laughed and he'd cursed which had made them laugh harder. The point though was that they would have made an appearance and they didn't so he should be in the clear to continue his plan. Hopefully. Maybe. What if they're sleeping? Or have headphones in?

_Stop second-guessing yourself and move you ass Azumane!_

Nodding swiftly at his own self lecture he sped down the hall fast enough his socks slid along the floor and he nearly sent himself slipping onto his ass when he skidded to a halt in front of their door.

Yelping he raised his hands and bumped their door, it rattled and he groaned. A ninja he did not make. Sucking in a sharp breath he held it and twisted the knob, opening the door in a smooth swing. His heart hammered in his chest and the air left his lungs as he went to rush in, wanting this over and done with as quickly as possible. The faster he did this the faster he could run back to his room. Hopefully without damaging himself in the process, but he could make no promises to himself.

It should have gone perfectly. Should have. But, alas, luck was not on his side.

Bokuto sat in the middle of what he guessed was their bed. It was hard to tell though. There was no frame and he couldn't see any corners to indicate that beneath the arrangement of blankets, pillows, and a few items he didn't recognize at all, was in fact a mattress.

He could feel their eyes burning holes into him but his eyes weren't on them anymore. Instead, they were looking at anything and everything that caught their attention. A stuffed owl was upside down and hidden behind them, identified only by the colors and design on the wings. They were wearing a hoodie that was, surprisingly, too big for them so he assumed it didn't belong to them. There were _so. Many. Pillows._ So many. It had to be comfortable with that many. Or it was lumpy and he was only hoping it was comfortable.

_Wait what? Why am I hoping it's comfortable?_

Mentally shaking himself from that line of thoughts he swept his eyes around the edges of the nest. There were at least three, no, four, at least four blankets that he could see. One looked like the fluffiest, fuzziest blanket he's ever seen in his life and the light shining on it made it look shiny like silver. He wanted to throw it over his head, burrito himself in it and never come out again. He couldn't understand how Bokuto ever got out of something so /comfy/ looking. If he'd made something like this he'd be a hermit. And he’s not sure that's an exaggeration. Every time he looked he found something new and the pull toward it was increasingly hard to ignore.

He stepped forward without really noticing the movement, but a low, almost threatening growl had him turning to ice, the chilling effect of it washing through his veins. His eyes snapped to Bokuto's and he gulped at the shadow across their face and the even darker expression in their eyes. They were baring their teeth to him, the tiny canines looking sharper than they were in his fear.

Instantly he stepped back until he was standing in the doorway, his hands held up in apology. His lips moved and his throat vibrated as he spoke but the words didn't reach his ears. He hoped it had been an apology and that they could have heard it as he could only hear the echoing memory of the growl. Or they were still growling at him. He honestly couldn't tell.

Carefully, trying not to move too fast and make the situation worse, he placed the scented shirt on the floor. Just as slowly he rose and back out of their room. When he was halfway down the hall he spun on his heel and retreated to his door, closing the door firmly behind him and leaned into the solid wood. Releasing a rush of air from his lungs he rubbed a hand over his heart, willing it to stay in his chest as it plotted to escape.

He could still hear the growl in the back of his mind, Bokuto's angry expression flashing in his eyes each time he blinked. He's never seen them react like that. Hell, he's never seen anyone react like that.

_Was it because I invaded their space in general?_

He's never gone into their room before. They always came to his or they stayed in the shared areas.

_Or was it because of their nest?_

His best guess was the latter. They'd been still and quiet until he'd moved closer. It was logical to assume he'd overstepped a boundary. Running his free hand down his face he groaned into his hand. He felt like such an idiot. He should have known they'd react that way especially after how he'd basically insulted them before and then stumbled through an apology about how he hadn't meant it the way they'd taken his comment. Of course, they'd be angry over him just barging into their room the way he had. And then he'd had the gall to just go ahead and waltz into their safe place, their _nest_ for god’s sake, uninvited.

"You are an idiot, of epic proportions lately," he mumbled to himself.

Pushing off the wall he flopped face-first into his bed, wishing that this was all a dream and he hadn't just done all of what had just transpired. But he had and no amount of wishing was going to come true. All he could do now was hope he could fix it somehow.

\--

Bokuto held the shirt Asahi had dropped in their hands, glancing down at it with curiosity and heavy confusion. Turning it over in their hand, Bokuto watched as the soft material spilled over his hand. Asahi's heavy scent wafted up to his nose every time he moved his wrist. It was obvious it had been scented and, with greater pleasure, they noticed it was one of the shirts that Asahi wore quite often. Smoothing a hand through the hem they grinned softly when they saw the outline of their hand peeking through it.

They doubt Asahi noticed how you can see through the worn material has gotten, but Bokuto's certainly noticed. They've caught more than one nip slip and flashes of defined muscle when they wore it, the light from the window catching just right when they stared. It was even better when Asahi wore it outside, the sunlight providing a much clearer view.

The right thing to do would have been to inform him that his shirt was so old it was literally giving up on its purpose, but Bokuto hasn't bothered. Yet. They will tell them. Someday. They're positive they will. Eventually. Maybe.

Bringing the shirt up to their nose they turned back to their nest, deeply inhaling as they walked back to it, eyes falling into slits as Asahi's scent calmed them. A pang of guilt filtered through as they slipped back into the nest, the fact that they'd /growled/ so viscously at their crush was not something they were willing to push aside. The look of shock and hurt on Asahi's face still fresh in their mind as they laid their head on one of the pillows, hand leaving the shirt only long enough to pull a blanket over their head in an attempt to trap their scent and his together.

It didn't work though, the hoodie, which belonged to a classmate of his, kept overpowering Asahi. With a grunt and an annoyed curse, Bokuto threw back the blanket as they tore the hoodie off them, throwing it as far away as they could. It landed with a dull thwump which left him huffing in satisfaction before snuggling up under the blanket again.

Completely nude now, they felt a bit awkward, and a little anxious, to be cuddling with something of Asahi's, something /he/ gave /them/ for once. The other stuff that they borrowed had just been added to the nest, they hadn't touched it too much. Not while conscious anyway. They couldn't be held responsible for laying on, cuddling, scenting, and drooling all over Asahi's things when asleep. Right?

Sighing, Bokuto closed their eyes and went back to thinking about what they'd been making themself anxious about before being interrupted by Asahi, who just so happened to be about what they were making themself anxious about in the first place. Specifically their growing feelings for him. It wasn't right to continue living together without telling him about their feelings. It was like lying and Bokuto didn't like lying. It had been different when their crush was small, more so a fleeting kind of thing, but now...

Now they could probably describe it as something close to love. As close to it as they've ever been.

There was the possibility of something happening between them if Bokuto could just ignore the chaotic negativity their mind screamed at them whenever they went to say something. But each time they truly believe they can open their mouth and blurt something, _anything_ , out, their brain grasps control and snaps their mouth shut. A dark weight falls over them and their heart suffocates them by jumping high up into their throat. They /will/ admit their feelings. They have to.

They just don't know **how** to yet.

\----

It became another shift in their relationship, their new normality that both never commented on.

Every few days, Asahi would leave a new article of clothing for Bokuto. Not wanting to make the same mistake again he always left them in front of their door, respecting their desire for privacy. For the first two weeks after starting this, Asahi left little treats and gifts with the clothes as an apology.

Bags of candies he knew they liked, a small keychain of a volleyball since he knew their old one had broken and gotten lost early in the school year, a picture frame for the team group photo Bokuto had put on the fridge after complaining they couldn't find a good enough frame for it.

He had been nervous over that one. The frame was simple, black with an inner gold trim that had shimmering white glitter in it. But he guessed they liked it because the picture was gone from the fridge the next morning. He'd noticed it on display inside the frame on one of the shelves in the living room. He'd smiled shyly at it before leaving for class, a warmth filling his chest the whole day after. It had been so hard to focus that day that he nearly missed his professor mentioning an essay. Thankfully a classmate he sat next to had noticed his inability to remain in the present. They'd passed him a copy of their notes and he'd flushed so hard they chuckled as they patted him on the shoulder. What they had said to him though, that stuck with him more than the fact that others were noticing his absentmindedness.

_"New relationships can be distracting, was the same with me and my girl, don't worry about it!"_

He didn't have the chance to deny **that** kind of thing between him and Bokuto before they were slinging their bag over their shoulder and leaving him to sit alone in the room. He'd stared so long at the wall, staring unblinking in the spot they'd just been standing, that when the next class began to pile in his eyes burned. They'd watered so badly when he finally forced himself to blink a girl asked him if he was okay in a startled and concerned voice. He'd bowed politely and nodded silently before rushing out. He'd rushed to the bathroom to calm down only to laugh at himself in a mirror. No wonder the girl had seemed so concerned. His eyes had watered so much and his face had been so splotchy and red it appeared as if he'd been crying.

Ever since that comment, the classmate’s words haven't left his head. It was silly, to be so stuck on what they'd said. It wasn't like that between him and Bokuto, at all! And yet...

Swallowing against the rock that seemed to be stuck in his throat he rubbed his thumbs into the ridiculously soft blanket he held.

For the better part of half the year now, he's been leaving things for Bokuto, for their nest, and for their comfort. It's become like second nature to just pluck something from his pile of laundry, scent it until the fibers practically oozed his scent, and give it to them. He didn't even blush when he did it now. However, not once has Bokuto ever left anything for him. And they had no reason to. He didn't build nests, though that thought intrigued him, what would a nest of his own look like? He has no need for nesting items.

Which is why he always provided them with things, because they needed them. Their nest was a part of them, it was essential. _They_ required the scented items, he didn't. And yet, he'd come home to something outside his door for a change.

He recognized the blanket before he even picked up on the overpowering smell hit him. It was the blanket that had just barely been poking out from under Bokuto that one time he'd nearly invaded their nest. It was a piece of their nests’ foundation, something he'd googled after the curiosity got to be too much.

Foundation items were things that were the most important to frequent nesters, according to the few sites he looked at. People who nest less or barely at all don't care too much about what they use as the foundation to a nest, but to people like Bokuto, a foundation piece is like a piece of their own heart. It was almost literally a part of them physically and mentally.

He'd been so shocked to see it outside his door that he'd forgotten to breathe for a minute. When he regained the use of his lungs he weakly shouted for Bokuto, wondering if they were home.

They were. His shout had been louder than he'd meant it to be, even as his voice cracked and it was higher pitched than normal. There was a crash and curse and then Bokuto had peeked slowly around their door to stare at him wide-eyed. He would have laughed if he'd been more himself. The lower half of their face was hidden by the door and their freshly washed hair dripped onto the floor, half of it stuck to their forehead as it fell over their face.

"Yeah?" they asked when he'd been quiet for too long.

With a shake of his head, he blinked as he stepped forward, finger pointing at the blanket laying at his door. It was surprisingly neatly folded. Well, he actually shouldn't be surprised, considering how much it had to mean to them, but still. It was Bokuto and though they try they're not the greatest at folding laundry. 

"I-I uhm…" he found himself at a loss for words, his mind buzzing with too many for his mouth to properly cooperate. So, instead of trying to force anything complicated out, he settled for a simple, "what?"

"Oh uh..." stepping out from around their door Bokuto eyed him nervously. "Do you not... Want it?"

His breathing hitched for a second as he shook his head and waved his arms. "No! I mean yes! Yes, I want it! But only if it's okay. Is-is it okay?"

His stammering brought a grin to Bokuto's previously sad face. 

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't have left it there."

Before he could stop it he barked out a sharp laugh. He had to cover his mouth as he snorted an inhale. "That's true I guess." he coughed out as he fought off another laugh.

Their grin grew wider as they rocked on their heels.

Clearing his throat, Asahi steadied a breath before trying again. "I meant, why are you giving it to me?"

"Because... I guess I just want to."

"But it's..."

"It's what?" they stopped rocking on their feet as they tilted their still dripping head. He wanted to grab a towel and dry their hair properly but that was too intimate of a task, something roommates don't simply do to one another, so he ignored the urge.

"It's... it's important to you," he spoke softly, trying to word it without bringing up their nest. The last thing he wanted to do was bring up the memory of him in their room that one time, he didn't want to make them uncomfortable in any way.

Bokuto stared blankly at him as they nodded slowly. "It is. Yes..." they whispered so low he nearly missed their words. "But I want you to have it." 

"Have... _Have_ it?" he asked as softly as they spoke.

When Bokuto walked toward him it was as if the spell on his body broke and he moved forward too. They met just outside his door and he watched as Bokuto bent to pick up the blanket. Their gaze, intense, and his palms brushed the back of their hands as he covered them with his. He didn't notice the slight shudder that coursed through Bokuto because they were pulling away, stepping back too quickly to see it. He did, however, notice the color rising in their cheeks.

Just before the returned to their room, they gave him a toothy smile. "Yes. Have it. It's yours now. If you want it."

Asahi could only nod as he watched them retreat.

That had been well over an hour ago and he still stood in the hall holding the blanket. His thumbs continuously smoothed over the fuzzy material, so incredibly soft against his skin it was almost unreal.

 _Where do you buy something this **soft**_?

His eyes traveled from it to Bokuto's door but they never reappeared. His brain was fried at this point. A common occurrence since moving in with them it seems. His mind was too filled with questions he had no answer to, once again, and the classmate’s comment played over and over so many times it was haunting him at this point. What did this mean? Why did they give him this? Is it not as important as he assumed? But they said it was. His classmate was wrong, right? How does he feel about this? 

_What does this mean?_


End file.
